I need Ocs
by Featherfrost of Stormclan
Summary: One of a kind story! Cats and foxes! Wings and powers! Come submit a OC there are not many spaces left!
1. Chapter 1

I need warrior Ocs with wings for my story, Hearts Breaking, please.

Don't put their rank and please make them warriors.

Here is the format.

Name:

Pelt:

Gender:

Personality:


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry guys I forget to add a spot for mates and kits so her is the format now.

Please make another description for your mate/kits.

Name:

Pelt:

Gender:

Mate/kits:

Personality:


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I am still adding Ocs _bbbbbuuuuttttttttt….._

Now I am not just taking cat Ocs…

I'm also taking foxes with wing for a clan(Forestclanhinthint)

Name:

Pelt:

Gender:

Mate/pups:

Personality:


	4. Allegiances

**Guys I only put from whoever if they want to… so I changed some of your guys looks and names because Lightclan does not do any brown cats whatsoever because you will learn in the story …**

 **Allegiances**

 **STORMCLAN**

 **Leader** **Stormstar** \- a muscular stone-gray tom white stripes, amber eyes, and wings (Mate: Palefeather) (Power: Storms)

 **Deputy** **Goldennight-** A night black tom with golden spots, socks, muzzle, ears, wings, and has dusk blue eyes(Mate: Nightsong)(Power: Night)

 **Medicine Cats** **Shadefang-** A dark gray tom with light gray stripes , turquoise-ish eyes, and wings(Power: A little bit of water & Plants)

 **Waterbender(s)** **Darkflame-** A black tom with a golden stripe down his back, a big dot on his chest, ear tips, aqua eyes, and wings(Sibling: Spottedshine)

 **Warriors**

 **Spottedshine-** A white she-cat with big orange and black dapples and (Siblings: Darkflame)(Power: Ice)

 **Galestorm** \- Dark grey with black stripes ,leaf green eyes, and wings (Likes: Skyflame) (Power: Fire)

 **Fawnmist-** a light brown she-cat with lighter brown dapples all over her wings and she has green eyes (Power: Light)

 **Sunmist-** a white she-cat with light ginger swirls, wings, and bright green eyes(Power: Light)(Siblings : Fawnmist)

 **Snowbrook-** Blue and white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white wings(Power: brooks)

 **Skyflame-** Silver tabby she-cat with white paws, undersides, a tail tip, amber eyes and wings (Power: wind) (Likes: Galestorm)

 **Ravenfrost-** a black tom with one white paw, dark green eyes, and wings(Power: Darkness)(Siblings: Nightdream)

 **Nightdream-** a dark (very dark) grey she-cat with black stripes, green eyes, and black wings with flecks of white(Power: Shadows )(Siblings: Ravenfrost )From: SageandSky

 **Duskshadow-** A golden tabby she-cat with white socks, dark brown eyes, and beautiful rosy-grey wings.  
(Power: Leaves)

 **Apprentices:**

 **Snakepaw-** a slightly thick grey furred tom with darker stripes of grey down his back, dark green eyes, and his wings are gray with a green stripe on each side(Power: Snakes)(Siblings: Shadowpaw )

 **Shadowpaw-** A black tom with a white splash on his chest, white tail dark green eyes, and pale grey wings (Power: Shadows)(Siblings: Snakepaw )

 **Queens**

 **Palefeather-** A silver she-cat with white leopard markings, socks, sky blue eyes, and white wings with silvery-gray feather tips(Power: Clouds )(Siblings: Duskshadow)(Mate: Stormstar)(Kits: Featherkit & Dawnkit)

 **Nightsong-** A black she-cat with white flecks on her pelt and wings like stars and has golden yellow eyes

(Power: Sound )(Siblings: Kaniki(Brown rouge with lighter stripes and underbelly)(Kits: Shimmerkit, Pearkit, Jadekit(From Lightclan)

 **Kits**

 **Featherkit** \- a sleek silver she-cat with white stripes, underbelly, paws, dazzling blue eyes, and snowy white wings with blue feather tips(Power: Frost)(Siblings: Dawnkit)

 **Shimmerkit-** a silky black furred she-cat with silver toes, a stripe down her back, aqua eyes, and black wings with silver star-like flecks

 **Thornkit** \- a golden-brown tom with grass green eyes and wings(Power: Fire )(Siblings: Riverkit & Whitekit ) (Likes: Shimmerkit)

 **Pearkit** **-** a beautifulmocha brown she-cat with snowy white spots, a muzzle, a paw, white dappled wings, and soft amber eyes(Power: Ivy)(Siblings: Shimmerkit & Jadekit)

 **Riverkit-** a dark gray tom with blue gray stripes, paws, a white underbelly, gray-blue striped wings, and dark green eyes (Power: Dark rivers )(Siblings: Thornkit & Whitekit)

 **Silverkit-** a dark silver tom with jet black stripes **,** black paws, black striped wings, and dark blue eyes (Power: Darkness)

 **Whitekit** **-** a jet black tom with dark silver stripes, dark silver paws, dark silver striped wings, and orange eyes (Likes: Featherkit)(Power: Emotion)(Siblings: Riverkit  & Thornkit)

 **Dawnkit** **-** a amber she-cat with gold stripes, gold striped wings, and green eyes (Likes: Riverkit)(Power: Light) (Siblings: Featherkit)

 **Jadekit-** A brown, grey, black tortie she-cat with jade green eyes, and brown wings(Power: Leaves)(Siblings: Pearkit and Shimmerkit)

 **Lightclan**

 **Leader** **Lightstar-** A light silver tabby she-cat with soft silky fur, green eyes, white toes, underbelly, and under tail

 **Deputy** **Silverhawk-** a silver tom with black stripes, tail, and a white chest

 **Medicine Cats** **Darkfrost-** A night black she-cat with white paws creeping up like frost and ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice-Quietpaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Frostclaw-** A stiff white pelted tom

 **Tigerrose-** golden copper she-cat with black stripes on her chest and dark emerald green eyes

 **Deadthorn-** dark cream tom and white legs with black paws and ice blue eyes

 **Stormwing-** Dark gray tabby she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes

 **Brightpelt-** a white based she-cat with golden spots dabbed across her back and one over one of her eyes, golden eyes

 **Tawnypelt-** A dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Stormshadow-** A gorgeous gray she-cat with swirls of black and white and has soft green eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **Flamingpaw-** A dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes(Siblings: Lionpaw  & Quietpaw)

 **Quietpaw-** A pale gray tom with white stripes all along his back, a long tail, light blue eyes(Siblings: Lionpaw & Flamingpaw)

 **Lionpaw-** a golden tabby tom with a white underbelly and attractive light amber eyes(Siblings: Quietpaw & Flamingpaw)

 **Umberpaw-** a silky furred brown she-cat with light green eyes and white paws

 **Queens**

 **NONE**

 **Kits**

 **Forestclan**

 **Leader** **Foreststar-** a gorgeous milk chocolate she-fox with milky blue eyes(Not blind), swirls of white in her pelt and wings(Power: Plants)(Siblings: Darkshine  & Goldenshard)

 **Deputy** **Darkshine-** A silky furred black she-fox with swirls of white in her pelt and wings(Siblings: Foreststar  & Goldenshard)

 **Medicine Cats** **Stormfrost-** A light gray she-fox with herb-green eyes and white wings(Power: A little bit of water & Plants)

 **Water Bender(s)** **Goldenshard-** A golden fox with blue eyes and white flecked wings(Siblings: Darkshine  & Foreststar)

 **Warriors**

 **Flamefeather-** Ginger tom-fox with bright blue eyes a single scar down his leg (Power: Wood)

 **Sycamoreheart-** a tortie she-fox with silver-blue eyes and wings(Power: Flowers)

 **Cootfur-** Tuxedo tom-fox with white tail tip and orange eyes(Power: Soot)

 **Flamestorm-** Orange tom-fox, with white spots, wings, and amber eyes(Power: Flames)

 **Nightshade-** Dark grey pelted she-fox with black patches, white toes, wings, and amber eyes(Power: Shadows)

 **Shineclan**

 **Leader** **Shinestar-** A fluffy white she-cat with silver socks, 3 silver dots under her eyes, and silver wings(Power: Speed)

 **Deputy** **Cloudyskies-** A light gray tom with white stripes and wings(Power: Fog)

 **Medicine Cats** **NONE**

 **Water Bender(s)** **Lightningsong-** A black she-cat with yellow stripes, a lighting mark on her cheek, and yellow wings

 **Aspenshriek-** A black, white and brown tawny tom with attractive light green eyes, and wings are a black with brown and ginger splotches(Power: Sound)

 **Fishpetal-** A pretty pale grey she-cat with pale honey gold splotches, dark blue eyes, and honey gold wings(Power: Stone)

 **Amberstripe-** A rosy grey she-cat with a pale, dark amber stripe along her back, turquoise eyes, and blue-grey wings (Power: Ice)

 **Greyspot-** : A pale grey tom with two darker grey spots on his tail tip and eye, icy blue eyes, pale grey wings with darker grey spots(Power: Earth)

 **Ravenheart-** ablack tom with white stripes all over his body, icy green eyes, and pure white wings (Power: Light)

 **Tawnypetal-** A black, white and brown tawny she-cat with dark blue eyes and wings that are black with brown and ginger splotches (Power: Petals)


	5. Code of the clans

Honestly I feel most of Lightclan is messed up (acceptation for Lightstar)

Warrior code:

your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle

2\. Do not hunt, fly, or step on another Clan's territory

3\. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders

4\. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life

5\. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice

6\. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name

7\. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice

8\. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires

9\. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh

10\. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time

11\. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats

12\. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan

13\. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code

14\. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense

15\. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet

16\. You may not fly until you have grown your flight feathers at 4 moons

17\. At 4 moons kits/pups may go to the clans flight practice place to fly

18\. During battle do not injure anyone's wings for you will be punished

"LightClan's" code

1\. Defend the more beautiful cats, even with your life. You may have friendships with pretty cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one dayyou may meet them in battle. ****

2\. Hunt on another clans territory if the gorgeous cats are hungry ****

3\. Elders ,kits, and the more pretty cats must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders ****

4\. Prey is killed only to be eaten and for the amusement for beautiful . Give thanks to the leader for its life ****

5\. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. ****

6\. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving theirwarrior name ****

7\. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice and must be almost completely silver ****

8\. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. ****

9\. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosenbefore moonhigh ****

10\. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time ****

11\. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing ugly and pretty cats ****

12\. No warrior may neglect a pretty kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan ****

13\. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code ****

14\. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other beautiful cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense ****

15\. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

16\. If your kits look alike or they are brown dump they at another clans border(acceptation for brown cats that have soft silky fur that is radiant)

17\. Starclan will give Lightclan silver cats for the clan's deputy

Okay now Lightstar _hates_ the Lightclan code because she was a brown cat herself that used magic to make herself silver because of the stupid rule that her sister made(She's dead). She used to be a gorgeous brown cat with tan ears, tail, green eyes, 3 dots under each eye, and white stripes and wings soo…


	6. Confusion Erased

**Hi. Srry I haven't updated for so long. Thank you ummm… A for your for your review. I graduated from 6** **th** **grade and was really busy over the summer.**

 **So… A and everyone else with confusion in their brains making them go mental, here are your confusion getting erased.**

1) I fixed Spottedshine's and Shimmerkit's descriptions

2) Yes the current leaders didn't create the clans there were cats before them that did. A she-cat named Bright Flower received a dream from Starclan and

gathered 3 others (1 she-fox and 2 cats) which happened to be her good friends. She explained her dream and created the clans from scratch. Bright Flower had

kit named Stormstar, her friend Ice Skies had 2 kits named Lightstar and Snowdust, the she-fox, Frost shine, adopted Foreststar, Darkshine, and Goldenshard,

Moon stream adopted energetic Shinestar.( I don't care if it's a long run on sentence)

3) Each clan has a special stone that allows Starclan to grant powers to cats that join without wings and powers.

4)Lightclan used to have wings and powers but when Snowdust decided to make herself prettier with magic the entire clan followed her and made the rule, no

brown cats. Lightstar didn't agree because she was a brown cat herself. But her sister caused a revolt so Lightstar had to turn herself silver to save herself.

Then Starclan took away Lightclan privilege of wings and powers because they were using them for granted.

5) Also if your kits look the same in Lightclan they will be dumped.

 **Thank you A and everyone else for your reviews. I just need a couple, you hear me a _couple_ ocs. Pls check the reviews for this chapter before spamming ocs. *pants* Im tired. *Fingers fall off*… AHHHHHH!**  
 **BYE AND NO I SADLY DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**


	7. Updated Allegiances

**Hi guys I'm back and luckily not after 5,000,000 years! So I learned to put how many Ocs I need! Hip Hip Hooray! So here are the updated cats. Remember, quicker the cats the quicker the real sotry comes! Happy Weekend!*Mutters* I'm** _ **way**_ **to high on sugar…**

 **Allegiances**

 **Stormclan**

 **Leader** **\- Stormstar** \- a muscular stone-gray tom white stripes, amber eyes, and wings (Mate: Palefeather) (Power: Storms)

 **Deputy** \- **Goldennight-** A night black tom with golden spots, socks, muzzle, ears, wings, and has dusk blue eyes(Mate: Nightsong)(Power: Night)

 **Medicine Cats** **-** **Shadefang-** A dark gray tom with light gray stripes, turquoise-ish eyes, and wings (Power: A little bit of water & Plants)

 **Waterbender(s)** **\- Darkflame-** A black tom with a golden stripe down his back, a big dot on his chest, ear tips, aqua eyes, and wings(Sibling: Spottedshine)

 **Warriors**

 **Spottedshine-** A white-based she-cat with big orange and black dapples, large white wings, and bright green eyes (Siblings: Darkflame) (Power: Ice)

 **Galestorm** \- Dark grey with black stripes, leaf green eyes, and wings (Likes: Skyflame) (Power: Fire)

 **Fawnmist-** a light brown she-cat with lighter brown dapples all over her wings and she has green eyes (Power: Light)

 **Sunmist-** a white she-cat with light ginger swirls, wings, and bright green eyes (Power: Light)(Siblings: Fawnmist)

 **Snowbrook-** Blue and white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white wings (Power: brooks)

 **Skyflame-** Silver tabby she-cat with white paws, undersides, a tail tip, amber eyes and wings (Power: wind) (Likes: Galestorm)

 **Ravenfrost-** a black tom with one white paw, dark green eyes, and wings (Power: Darkness) (Siblings: Nightdream)

 **Nightdream-** a dark (very dark) grey she-cat with black stripes, green eyes, and black wings with flecks of white (Power: Shadows) (Siblings: Ravenfrost)

Apprentice - Shadowpaw

 **Duskshadow-** A golden tabby she-cat with white socks, dark brown eyes, and beautiful rosy-grey wings (Power: Leaves)

 **Stonefeather** \- grey she-cat with light grey stripes with wings, with pale amber eyes. (Power: Vipers)

 **Apprentice** – Snakepaw

(2 more warriors)

 **Apprentices:**

 **Snakepaw-** a slightly thick grey furred tom with darker stripes of grey down his back, dark green eyes, and his wings are gray with a green stripe on each side(Power: Snakes) (Siblings: Shadowpaw )

 **Shadowpaw-** A black tom with a white splash on his chest, white tail dark green eyes, and pale grey wings (Power: Shadows) (Siblings: Snakepaw )

 **Queens**

 **Palefeather-** A silver she-cat with white leopard markings, socks, sky blue eyes, and white wings with silvery-gray feather tips(Power: Clouds ) (Siblings: Duskshadow)(Mate: Stormstar)(Kits: Featherkit & Dawnkit)

 **Nightsong-** A black she-cat with white flecks on her pelt and wings like stars and has golden yellow eyes(Power: Sound )(Siblings: Kaniki(Brown rouge with lighter stripes and underbelly)(Kits: Shimmerkit, Pearkit, Jadekit(From Lightclan)

 **Kits**

 **Featherkit** \- a sleek silver she-cat with white stripes, underbelly, paws, dazzling blue eyes, and snowy white wings with blue feather tips(Power: Frost)(Siblings: Dawnkit)

 **Shimmerkit-** a silky black furred she-cat with silver toes, swirls on her cheeks, a stripe down her back, aqua eyes, and black wings with silver star-like flecks(Power: Snow) (Siblings: Pearkit & Jadekit)

 **Thornkit** \- a golden-brown tom with grass green eyes and wings (Power: Fire) (Siblings: Riverkit & Whitekit) (Likes: Shimmerkit)

 **Pearkit-** a beautiful mocha brown she-cat with snowy white spots, a muzzle, a paw, white dappled wings, and soft amber eyes(Power: Ivy)(Siblings: Shimmerkit & Jadekit)

 **Riverkit-** a dark gray tom with blue gray stripes, paws, a white underbelly, gray-blue striped wings, and dark green eyes (Power: Dark rivers ) (Siblings: Thornkit & Whitekit)

 **Silverkit-** a dark silver tom with jet black stripes **,** black paws, black striped wings, and dark blue eyes (Power: Darkness)

 **Whitekit-** a jet black tom with dark silver stripes, dark silver paws, dark silver striped wings, and orange eyes (Likes: Featherkit)(Power: Fire) (Siblings: Riverkit  & Thornkit)

 **Dawnkit-** a amber she-cat with gold stripes, gold striped wings, and green eyes (Likes: Riverkit) (Power: Light) (Siblings: Featherkit)

 **Jadekit-** A brown, grey, black tortie she-cat with jade green eyes, and brown wings (Power: Leaves) (Siblings: Pearkit and Shimmerkit)

 **Elders**

 **Brambleberry** – a white based she-cat with black spots all over her, pale lilac eyes, and sharply angled wings (Power: Plants) (Mate: Stoneshadow) (Kit(s): Shadefang) (Reincarnation of Brambleberry the Med cat)

 **Blackberry –** a white based she-cat with black spots all over her, pale lilac eyes, one black paw, and sharply angled wings(Power: Sky) (Mate Darkskys)

 **Stoneshadow** \- A dark gray tom with light black stripes, ocean blue eyes, and wings (Power: Ice) (Mate: Brambleberry) (Kit(s): Shadefang)

 **Lightclan**

 **Leader** **\- Lightstar-** A light silver tabby she-cat with soft silky fur, mint green eyes, white toes, stripes, underbelly, and under tail (Kit: Flamegaze)

 **Apprentice** \- Umberpaw

 **Deputy** \- **Silverhawk-** a silver tom with black stripes, tail, frosty amber eyes, and a white chest

 **Medicine Cats** \- **Darkfrost-** A night black she-cat with white paws creeping up like frost and ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice - Quietpaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Flamegaze –** A muscular dark ginger tom with mint green eyes, white toes, stripes, underbelly, and under tail

 **Apprentice** \- Lionpaw

 **Frostclaw-** A stiff white pelted tom

 **Apprentice** \- Flamingpaw

 **Tigerrose-** golden copper she-cat with black stripes on her chest and dark emerald green eyes

 **Deadthorn-** dark cream tom and white legs with black paws and ice blue eyes

 **Stormwing-** Dark gray tabby she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes

 **Brightpelt-** a white based she-cat with golden spots dabbed across her back and one over one of her eyes, golden eyes

 **Tawnypelt-** A black, white and orange tawny she-cat with dark blue eyes and wings that are black with brown and ginger splotches

 **Stormshadow-** black tom with pale silvery-white splotches with turquoise-green eyes.

(3 more warriors)

 **Apprentices**

 **Flamingpaw-** A dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Siblings: Lionpaw  & Quietpaw)

 **Quietpaw-** A pale gray tom with white stripes all along his back, a long tail, and light blue eyes (Siblings: Lionpaw & Flamingpaw)

 **Lionpaw-** a golden tabby tom with a white underbelly and attractive light amber eyes (Siblings: Quietpaw & Flamingpaw)

 **Umberpaw-** a silky furred brown she-cat with light green eyes and white paws

 **Queens**

(1-2 more queens)

 **Kits**

(1-4 kits)

 **Forestclan**

 **Leader** **\- Foreststar-** a gorgeous milk chocolate she-fox with pale sky blue eyes which has an appearance of blindness(SHE NOT BLIND), swirls of white in her pelt and wings(Power: Plants)(Siblings: Darkshine  & Goldenshard)

 **Deputy** \- **Darkshine-** A silky furred black she-fox with swirls of white in her pelt and wings (Power: Earth) (Siblings: Foreststar  & Goldenshard)

 **Medicine Cats** \- **Stormfrost-** A light gray she-fox with herb-green eyes and white wings (Power: A little bit of water & Plants)

 **Water Bender(s)** **Goldenshard-** A golden fox with blue eyes and white flecked wings (Siblings: Darkshine  & Foreststar)

 **Warriors**

 **Flamefeather-** Ginger tom-fox with bright blue eyes a single scar down his leg (Power: Wood)

 **Sycamoreheart-** a tortie she-fox with silver-blue eyes and wings (Power: Flowers)

 **Cootfur-** Tuxedo tom-fox with white tail tip and orange eyes (Power: Soot)

 **Flamestorm-** Orange tom-fox, with white spots, wings, and amber eyes (Power: Flames)

 **Nightshade-** Dark grey pelted she-fox with black patches, white toes, wings, and amber eyes (Power: Shadows)

 **Rabbitspring** \- Is a pale yellow with white spots. Has gold wings with white patches

 **Blackflight-** silver furred tom-fox with amber eyes and black wings (Power: Smoke)

 **Silverfrost-** silver furred she-fox with amber eyes and stormy grey wings (Power: Storms)

(2-4 more foxes)

 **Queens**

 **Snowblossom-** white furred vixen with brown eyes and cream wings (Power: Snow drops)(Mate: Blackflight)(Kits: Batkit, Stormkit, & Mistkit)

 **Kits**

 **Batkit-** white furred tom-fox with amber eyes and black wings

 **Stormkit-** silver furred tom-fox with brown eyes and stormy grey wings with a black stripe running down the edges of his wings

 **Mistkit-** white she-fox with silver patches with amber eyes and cream wings

 **Shineclan**

 **Leader** **\- Shinestar-** A fluffy white she-cat with silver socks, 3 silver dots under her eyes, and silver wings(Power: Speed)

 **Deputy** \- **Cloudyskies-** A light gray tom with white stripes and wings (Power: Fog)

 **Medicine Cats** **– Embersong -** Ginger with some small brown streaks on the flank, grass green eyes, and pale brown wings (Power: Embers)

 **Water Bender(s)** **\- Lightningsong-** A black she-cat with yellow stripes, a lighting mark on her cheek, and yellow wings

 **Warriors**

 **Aspenshriek-** A black, white and brown tawny tom with attractive light green eyes and wings are a black with brown and ginger splotches (Power: Sound)

 **Fishpetal-** A pretty pale grey she-cat with pale honey gold splotches, dark blue eyes, and honey gold wings(Power: Stone)

 **Amberstripe-** A rosy grey she-cat with a pale, dark amber stripe along her back, turquoise eyes, and blue-grey wings (Power: Ice)

 **Greyspot-** : A pale grey tom with two darker grey spots on his tail tip and eye, icy blue eyes, pale grey wings with darker grey spots (Power: Earth)

 **Ravenheart-** a black tom with white stripes all over his body, icy green eyes, and pure white wings (Power: Light)

 **Snowcrystal** – a she-cat with snowy white fur that sparkles in rays of light, black and white wings, and aqua blue eyes (Power: Frost) (Mate: Leafstorm)

 **Leafstorm** – a muscular brown furred tom with white paws, pale brown wings, and emerald eyes (Power: Leaves) (Mate: Snowcrystal)

 **Apprentice –** Ravenpaw

(3 – 5 more warriors)

 **Apprentices**

 **Ravenpaw –** glossy black she-cat with beautiful, larger than average raven-like wings, and dark blue eyes with hints of silver 

**Queens**

(1-3 more)

 **Kits**

 **Sunnykit** – a sleek golden furred she-cat, with bright golden wings, and shining amber eyes (Power: Light)

 **Leafkit** – a cream-and-white she-cat with shimmering blue eyes and cream wings with brown feather tips 

**Oh ya! I will probably use your Ocs later if you don't see them now. Not saying that they will be used… Constructive criticism is welcomed for my first story. Featherfrost out!**


	8. Final

_**Hi guys it's me Feather. I didn't get enough Ocs so I just made my own and filled up the allegiances. So The clans are filled up and the Ocs are closed. Soon after this is posted the first chappie will go up and there will be someone special in the prologue! Here are your allegiances!**_

 **Allegiances**

 **Stormclan**

 **Leader** **\- Stormstar** \- a muscular stone-gray tom white stripes, amber eyes, and wings (Mate: Palefeather) (Power: Storms)

 **Deputy** \- **Goldennight-** A night black tom with golden spots, socks, muzzle, ears, wings, and has dusk blue eyes(Mate: Nightsong)(Power: Night)

 **Medicine Cats** **-** **Shadefang-** A dark gray tom with light gray stripes, turquoise-ish eyes, and wings (Power: A little bit of water & Plants)

 **Waterbender(s)** **\- Darkflame-** A black tom with a golden stripe down his back, a big dot on his chest, ear tips, aqua eyes, and wings(Sibling: Spottedshine)

 **Warriors**

 **Spottedshine-** A white-based she-cat with big orange and black dapples, large white wings, and bright green eyes (Siblings: Darkflame) (Power: Ice)

 **Galestorm** \- Dark grey with black stripes, leaf green eyes, and wings (Likes: Skyflame) (Power: Fire)

 **Fawnmist-** a light brown she-cat with lighter brown dapples all over her wings and she has green eyes (Power: Light)

 **Sunmist-** a white she-cat with light ginger swirls, wings, and bright green eyes (Power: Light)(Siblings: Fawnmist)

 **Snowbrook-** Blue and white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white wings (Power: brooks)

 **Skyflame-** Silver tabby she-cat with white paws, undersides, a tail tip, amber eyes and wings (Power: wind) (Likes: Galestorm)

 **Ravenfrost-** a black tom with one white paw, dark green eyes, and wings (Power: Darkness) (Siblings: Nightdream)

 **Nightdream-** a dark (very dark) grey she-cat with black stripes, green eyes, and black wings with flecks of white (Power: Shadows) (Siblings: Ravenfrost)

Apprentice - Shadowpaw

 **Duskshadow-** A golden tabby she-cat with white socks, dark brown eyes, and beautiful rosy-grey wings (Power: Leaves)

 **Stonefeather** \- grey she-cat with light grey stripes with wings, with pale amber eyes. (Power: Vipers)

 **Apprentice** – Snakepaw

 **Sedgetree-** A large sleek golden-brown tom with a lighter belly, muzzle, wings, darker legs, ears, tail, and deep green eyes (Mate: Streamnight) (Power: Trees)

 **Apprentices:**

 **Snakepaw-** a slightly thick grey furred tom with darker stripes of grey down his back, dark green eyes, and his wings are gray with a green stripe on each side(Power: Snakes) (Siblings: Shadowpaw )

 **Shadowpaw-** A black tom with a white splash on his chest, white tail dark green eyes, and pale grey wings (Power: Shadows) (Siblings: Snakepaw )

 **Queens**

 **Palefeather-** A silver she-cat with white leopard markings, socks, sky blue eyes, and white wings with silvery-gray feather tips(Power: Clouds ) (Siblings: Duskshadow)(Mate: Stormstar)(Kits: Featherkit & Dawnkit)

 **Nightsong-** A black she-cat with white flecks on her pelt and wings like stars and has golden yellow eyes(Power: Sound )(Siblings: Kaniki( A petite brown she-rouge with rich violet eyes lighter stripes, muzzle, ears, undertail, toes, and underbelly)(Kits: Shimmerkit, Pearkit, Jadekit(From Lightclan)

 **Streamnight** \- A small gray she-cat with sky blue eyes, wings, white, darker gray, and black spots (Mate: Sedgetree) (Kits: Riverkit and Thornkit) (Fostering: Silverkit and Whitekit) (Power: Clouds)

 **Kits**

 **Featherkit** \- a sleek silver she-cat with white stripes, underbelly, paws, dazzling blue eyes, and snowy white wings with blue feather tips(Power: Frost)(Siblings: Dawnkit)

 **Shimmerkit-** a silky black furred she-cat with silver toes, swirls on her cheeks, a stripe down her back, aqua eyes, and black wings with silver star-like flecks(Power: Snow) (Siblings: Pearkit & Jadekit)

 **Thornkit** \- a golden-brown tom with grass green eyes and wings (Power: Fire) (Siblings: Riverkit) (Likes: Shimmerkit)

 **Pearkit-** a beautiful mocha brown she-cat with snowy white spots, a muzzle, a paw, white dappled wings, and soft amber eyes(Power: Ivy)(Siblings: Shimmerkit & Jadekit)

 **Riverkit-** a dark gray tom with blue gray stripes, paws, a white underbelly, gray-blue striped wings, and dark green eyes (Power: Dark rivers ) (Siblings: Thornkit)

 **Silverkit-** a dark silver tom with jet black stripes **,** black paws, black striped wings, and dark blue eyes (Power: Darkness) (Siblings: Whitekit)

 **Whitekit-** a jet black tom with dark silver stripes, dark silver paws, dark silver striped wings, and orange eyes (Likes: Featherkit) (Power: Fire) (Siblings: Silverkit)

 **Dawnkit-** a amber she-cat with gold stripes, gold striped wings, and green eyes (Likes: Riverkit) (Power: Light) (Siblings: Featherkit)

 **Jadekit-** A brown, grey, black tortie she-cat with jade green eyes, and brown wings (Power: Leaves) (Siblings: Pearkit and Shimmerkit)

 **Elders**

 **Brambleberry** – a white based she-cat with black spots all over her, pale lilac eyes, and sharply angled wings (Power: Plants) (Mate: Stoneshadow) (Kit(s): Shadefang) (Reincarnation of Brambleberry the Med cat)

 **Blackberry –** a white based she-cat with black spots all over her, pale lilac eyes, one black paw, and sharply angled wings(Power: Sky) (Mate Darkskys)

 **Stoneshadow** \- A dark gray tom with light black stripes, ocean blue eyes, and wings (Power: Ice) (Mate: Brambleberry) (Kit(s): Shadefang)

 **Lightclan**

 **Leader** **\- Lightstar-** A light silver tabby she-cat with soft silky fur, mint green eyes, white toes, stripes, underbelly, and under tail (Kit: Flamegaze)

 **Apprentice** \- Umberpaw

 **Deputy** \- **Silverhawk-** a silver tom with black stripes, tail, frosty amber eyes, and a white chest

 **Medicine Cats** \- **Darkfrost-** A night black she-cat with white paws creeping up like frost and ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice - Quietpaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Flamegaze –** A muscular dark ginger tom with mint green eyes, white toes, stripes, underbelly, and under tail

 **Apprentice** \- Lionpaw

 **Frostclaw-** A stiff white pelted tom

 **Apprentice** \- Flamingpaw

 **Tigerrose-** golden copper she-cat with black stripes on her chest and dark emerald green eyes

 **Deadthorn-** dark cream tom and white legs with black paws and ice blue eyes

 **Stormwing-** Dark gray tabby she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes

 **Brightpelt-** a white based she-cat with golden spots dabbed across her back and one over one of her eyes, golden eyes

 **Stiffrose** \- White, sleek she-cat with hazel eyes and golden-and-rose tipped wings (tips golden, very tips rose, they cross when they meet) (Mate: Darkface) (Kits: Spotflight, Amberrose, Breezewind)

 **Darkface** \- Pure sleek brown tom with a jet-black face with white spots and blue eyes  
Siblings: Brightpelt) (Mate: Stiffrose) (Kits: Spotflight, Amberrose, Breezewind)

 **Amberrose** \- Amber she-cat with hazel eyes and wings that start out white but end up fading into pink at the tips  
(Siblings: Breezewind, Spotflight)

 **Breezewind** -Soft gray tom with black wings and blue eyes. Black specks on wings and roots of wings are striped black, fur near roots white  
(Siblings: Amberrose, Spotflight)

 **Spotflight** -White tom with Bracken/white mottled wings and green eyes with hints of gold

 **Icesong-** A pale white she-cat with pale green eyes, gray muzzle, ears, tail, paws, and belly.

 **Stripefang-** A inky black tom with light black stripes, muzzle, undertail, belly, toes, and pale blue eyes

 **Windfall-** A silky grey she-cat with one blue eye and green eye, black, white, and darker gray stripes (Siblings: Songbird and Dreamflight)

 **Otterwave-** A muscular black tom with white and gold patches and hazel eyes

 **Fishtail-** A simple gray tom with a darker rippled tail and dark brown eyes with hints of gold

 **Apprentices**

 **Flamingpaw-** A dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Siblings: Lionpaw  & Quietpaw)

 **Quietpaw-** A pale gray tom with white stripes all along his back, a long tail, and light blue eyes (Siblings: Lionpaw & Flamingpaw)

 **Lionpaw-** a golden tabby tom with a white underbelly and attractive light amber eyes (Siblings: Quietpaw & Flamingpaw)

 **Umberpaw-** a silky furred brown she-cat with light green eyes and white paws

 **Queens**

 **Dreamflight-** Dark gray almost blue tabby she-cat with one blue eye and green eye, light gray paws, muzzle, tail tip, and muzzle (Expecting Frostclaw's kits) (Siblings: Songbird and Windfall)

 **Songbird-** Pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger and white dapples and one blue eye and green eye (Siblings: Songbird and Dreamflight) (Expecting Stripefang's kits)

 **Kits**

NONE

 **Elders**

 **Sparkfire-** A squirrel colored she-cat with bright sparking amber eyes (Mate: Icehawk) (Kits: Dreamflight, Songbird, and Windfall)

 **Forestclan**

 **Leader** **\- Foreststar-** a gorgeous milk chocolate she-fox with pale sky blue eyes which has an appearance of blindness(SHE'S NOT BLIND), swirls of white in her pelt and wings(Power: Plants)(Siblings: Darkshine  & Goldenshard)

 **Deputy** \- **Darkshine-** A silky furred black she-fox with swirls of white in her pelt and wings (Power: Earth) (Siblings: Foreststar  & Goldenshard)

 **Medicine Cats** \- **Stormfrost-** A light gray she-fox with herb-green eyes and white wings (Power: A little bit of water & Plants)

 **Water Bender(s)** **Goldenshard-** A golden fox with blue eyes and white flecked wings (Siblings: Darkshine  & Foreststar)

 **Warriors**

 **Flamefeather-** Ginger tom-fox with bright blue eyes a single scar down his leg (Power: Wood)

 **Sycamoreheart-** a tortie she-fox with silver-blue eyes and wings (Power: Flowers)

 **Cootfur-** Tuxedo tom-fox with white tail tip and orange eyes (Power: Soot)

 **Flamestorm-** Orange tom-fox, with white spots, wings, and amber eyes (Power: Flames)

 **Nightshade-** Dark grey pelted she-fox with black patches, white toes, wings, and amber eyes (Power: Shadows)

 **Rabbitspring** \- Is a pale yellow with white spots. Has gold wings with white patches

 **Blackflight-** silver furred tom-fox with amber eyes and black wings (Power: Smoke)

 **Silverfrost-** silver furred she-fox with amber eyes and stormy grey wings (Power: Storms)

 **Sunshine-** A bright (literally) golden she-fox with lighter dapples, paws, undertail, wings, and very large sapphire blue eyes (Sibling: Breezetail) (Power: Sunshine)

 **Breezetail-** A silvery black tom-fox with slashes of white, white ears, tail, wings, legs, and sapphire blue eyes (Sibling: Sunshine) (Power: Heather)

 **Firebreeze-** A large intimidating flaming orange she-fox with darker legs tail, ears, spine, wings, and dark hazel eyes (Power: Fire)

 **Scarredice-** A tall white tom-fox with black speckles, many many scars, and sharp blue eyes (Power: Snowstorms) (Mate: Silvernose)

 **Treeripple-** A muscular tom fox with a dappled brown pelt and harsh green eyes that only fill with love for Novaheart, their kits, and his parents (Power: Trees) (Mate: Novaheart)

 **Dullfang-** A simple gray she-fox with dull fangs, and amber eyes (Likes: Nightpeak) (Power: Claws)

 **Shinebreeze-** A beautiful silver she-fox with flecks of white, wings, and shining amber eyes (Likes: Nightpeak) (Power: Stars _ **(Don't ask me how that happened.)**_ )

 **Nightpeak-** A sexy black tom-fox with white, silver, gold, and red patches and metallic ocean blue eyes (Sibling: Night)

 **Sunsetshine-** A gorgeous ginger, yellow, and red she-fox with copper eyes and wings (Sibling: Nightpeak and Silvernose) (Power: Shadows)

 **Queens**

 **Silvernose-** A slender silver she-fox with black and gray dapples, wings, and shining green eyes (Siblings: Nightpeak and Sunsetshine) (Power: Rocks) (Mate: Scarredice) (Expecting kits)

 **Snowblossom-** white furred vixen with brown eyes and cream wings (Power: Snow drops) (Mate: Blackflight) (Kits: Batkit, Stormkit, & Mistkit)

 **Novaheart-** A tall slender black she-fox with a pelt with hints of silver and deep dark blue eyes (Power: Light) (Mate: Treeripple) (Expecting kits)

 **Kits**

 **Batkit-** white furred tom-fox with amber eyes and black wings

 **Stormkit-** silver furred tom-fox with brown eyes and stormy grey wings with a black stripe running down the edges of his wings

 **Mistkit-** white she-fox with silver patches with amber eyes and cream wings

 **Elders**

 **Falconshadow-** A sleek ginger tom-fox with a white underbelly, paws, chest, muzzle, ears, wings, and summer sky blue eyes (Mate: Whitemist)

 **Whitemist-** A white she-fox with tangled white fur with silver swirls, wings, and bright golden orbs (Mate: Falconshadow)

 **Swanfang-** A white she-fox with soft sleek fur and pretty green eyes

 **Shineclan**

 **Leader** **\- Shinestar-** A fluffy white she-cat with energetic green eyes, silver socks, 3 silver dots under her eyes, and silver wings(Power: Speed) (Sibling: Shinestar)

 **Deputy** \- **Cloudyskies-** A light gray tom with white stripes and wings (Power: Fog)

 **Medicine Cats** **– Embersong -** Ginger with some small brown streaks on the flank, grass green eyes, and pale brown wings (Power: Embers)

 **Water Bender(s)** **\- Lightningsong-** A black she-cat with yellow stripes, a lighting mark on her cheek, and yellow wings

 **Warriors**

 **Cloudhop-** A fuzzy silver she-cat energetic green eyes, white socks, 3 white dots under her eyes, and white wings (Sibling: Shinestar) (Power: Electricity)

 **Oakstep-** A dark chocolate brown tom, with darker tabby stripes, a lighter under tone, belly, muzzle, undertail, ears, deep green eyes, and darker almost black wings (Mate: Spiritwing) (Power: Rivers)

 **Foxtuft-** A bright red she-cat with flaming amber eyes, a white chest, tail tip, black ears, muzzle, legs, and white and black patched wings (Power: Plants) (Sibling: Hollyfoot)

 **Fangclaw-** A black tom with ripples of gray, sky blue eyes, and wings (Likes: Foxtuft) (Power: Metal)

 **Hollyfoot-** A pretty sleek black she-cat with paler markings that are barely visible, wings, and flaming amber eyes (Power: Plants) (Sibling: Foxtuft)

 **Flightpool-** A petite brown she-cat with rich violet eyes, lighter stripes, muzzle, ears, undertail, toes, wings, and underbelly (Power: Birds)

 **Aspenshriek-** A black, white and brown tawny tom with attractive light green eyes and wings are a black with brown and ginger splotches (Power: Sound)

 **Fishpetal-** A pretty pale grey she-cat with pale honey gold splotches, dark blue eyes, and honey gold wings (Power: Stone)

 **Amberstripe-** A rosy grey she-cat with a pale, dark amber stripe along her back, turquoise eyes, and blue-grey wings (Power: Ice)

 **Greyspot-** : A pale grey tom with two darker grey spots on his tail tip and eye, icy blue eyes, pale grey wings with darker grey spots (Power: Earth)

 **Ravenheart-** a black tom with white stripes all over his body, icy green eyes, and pure white wings (Power: Light)

 **Snowcrystal** – a she-cat with snowy white fur that sparkles in rays of light, black and white wings, and aqua blue eyes (Power: Frost) (Mate: Leafstorm)

 **Leafstorm** – a muscular brown furred tom with white paws, pale brown wings, and emerald eyes (Power: Leaves) (Mate: Snowcrystal)

 **Apprentice –** Ravenpaw

 **Tawnypelt-** A black, white and orange tawny she-cat with dark blue eyes and wings that are black with brown and ginger splotches (Power: Stone) (Mate: Stormshadow)

 **Stormshadow-** black tom with pale silvery-white splotches with turquoise-green eyes (Power: Glass) (Mate: Tawnypelt)

 **Elmsong** \- Pale brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and light green and brown wings (Siblings: Aspenfur and Beechnose)

 **Aspenfur** \- Pale grey tabby she-cat with aqua eyes and blue tipped wings (Siblings: Elmsong and Beechnose)

 **Beechnose** \- Grey brown tabby tom with copper eyes and copper and green wings (Siblings: Elmsong and Aspenfur)

 **Yellowwish-** A she-cat with yellow pelt with large-ish yellow flaming wings, white eyes (but not blind) and flaming yellow paws (Power: Light) (Mate: Wolfthorn)

 **Wolfthorn-** A gray pelted tom with giant wings like a eagle's, dark red eyes (if not allowed, dark amber eyes) and small black flames flaming from the corners of his mouth (Powers: Darkness/Fire) (Mate: Yellowwish)

 **Whaleheart-** A dark gray tom with a paler under belly that is stripes with darker lines, wings, and blue eyes 

**Apprentices**

 **Ravenpaw –** glossy black she-cat with beautiful, larger than average raven-like wings, and dark blue eyes with hints of silver(Crush: Redpaw) (Power: Shape shifting into a raven)

 **Redpaw-** A tom with a spiked coat with red tips, green eyes, black paws, gray underbelly, muzzle, and giant red firey wings (Crush: Ravenpaw) (Power: Lava)

 **Queens**

 **Spiritwing-** A shimmering dark grey she-cat with black and silver streaks, one gold eye, one odd violet eye, and wings (Mate: Oakstep) (Power: Snow) (Expecting kits)

 **Strikefoot-** A pale yellow she-cat with white stripes, belly, undertail, face, chest, feathers, paws, and beautiful pale amber eyes (Mate: Whaleheart) (Kits: All still born) (Fostering: Sunnykit and Leafkit)

 **Kits**

 **Sunnykit** – a sleek golden furred she-cat, with bright golden wings, and shining amber eyes (Power: Light) (Sibling: Leafkit)

 **Leafkit** – a cream-and-white she-cat with shimmering blue eyes and cream wings with brown feather tips (Power: Plant manipulation) (Sibling: Sunnykit)

 **Elders**

 **Darkskys-** A black tom with patches of white, wings, and mysterious purple orbs (Mate: Roseleaf)

 **Roseleaf-** A cream tabby white darker patches, wings, and lively green eyes (Mate: Darkskys)

 **Stormclan** \- A clan that lives in a forest with very wide range of trees and many ponds, lakes, and streams. Their camp is an island with clouds on the bottom so it can float high in the air. They use clouds for bedding. Their main food is fish and birds. The camp has a small stone barrier around it. The leader's den is a tall slender tree with a large opening. The meddie den is right next to it and is a cave in the ground. The nursery stands beside it. It is a large bramble and stone infused den. The warriors den is right across from it and is a very large tree with many branches to sleep on. There is also a hollow at the bottom as another den. The elders den is an underground den. This clan is very fair and excepting and where most of the story will take place.

 **Lightclan** \- This clan was a former enchanted place the live on the moors and their cam is a large dip in the ground on each side of the dip there is dens dug out. There are enchanted streams that are floating in mid-air and swirl in patterns around the camp. The Lightclan cats used to fly and catch fish out of those flying streams. They now hunt voles that nest near the streams and catch fish from the lower streams. This clan borders half of Stormclan's front border. Most of this clan is very prideful, boastful, and just plain ratty. They have lost their powers because some cats thought it was a good idea to take them for granted. These cats made themselves look prettier. They are not good fighters and make the _uglier_ cats fight so they don't have to get their pelt unbeautified. Not all the cats follow this cruel way…

 **Forestclan** \- A clan of foxes that live in an everlasting forest with is the cause of their powers. Their camp is in the trees and they live in the hollows. They hunt mice, birds, voles, and rabbits. This clan is on Stormclan's left border. The Stormclan border is a dark rushing river that is 1000 feet high. The current is very strong and only the bravest of cats/foxes can make it through. This clan is not one you want to mess with because once you venture into their forest the foxes that complete control of you…

 **Shineclan** \- This clan lives on a beautiful shining ice plain with a small oak forest included. They mostly hunt snow hares and ice voles. They have to different type of hunters; Forest hunters and Ice plain hunters. The forest hunters have darker pelts and are more muscular. The ice plain hunters are paler and sleeker. The thing is they don't discriminate each other and have respect. They border the other half of the front border.

 **Predators-** Fire foxes (*CoughtotallynopunintendedCough*) and snow badgers for Stormclan, Demon bears and Smoke wolves for Forestclan, Twolegs and darkness dogs for Lightclan (Year 2197 where everyone is over powered), and Death snakes and Darkness dogs for Shineclan.

 **Gathering place-** This is a tight ring of trees with a perfect ring of sand in the middle. This is a soft grass alcove with snowdrops and other flowers. This is also the place where Lightclan dumps its _imperfect_ kits/cats. This is the center of all the clans which allows all the clans to have access to Lightclan's _imperfect_ kits/cats.

 **Types of Cloud bedding and how you collect it-** There are 3 types of cloud; Wisp, Thick, and Rain. The wisp type is very thin, soft, and the elders' favorite. This type is not suitable for making an entire nest; it is just for lining like feathers. This is the soft, thick, cotton candy like bedding that the 3 clans (Stormclan, Forestclan, and Shineclan) use this as their actual bedding. Rain clouds are for carrying water and are for cooling your nest. Lightclan just uses moss.

 **Magic stones-** Each clan has a magic stone where Starclan grants powers and wings. This is for rouges that join or former Lightclan cats joining other clans. Starclan can also either change you from fox to cat or cat to fox. This stone does not work for Lightclan though they have it.

 **Place for meeting Starclan-** Even though each clan has a stone, the stone is just for granting and changing. They also have a place to meet Starclan. To get there you have to walk along the Lightclan and Stormclan border. You come to this large mountain which is hollow and has a small hole at the top. You must enter a cave at the bottom walk do a tunnel until you get to a cavern. There is a small but very pure pond of water which has water lilies and reed growing it. When it is moonhigh, a beam of moonlight comes from the hole at the top and shines over the pool. This makes the pool shimmer and shine.

 _ **Thank you everyone who read it and/or turned in a Oc. As I said the story allegiances and prologue will be up soon! Lucky I won't die of craziness before then! FEATHER OUT!**_


End file.
